1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one of display devices including a self-light-emitting element in a pixel circuit, an organic EL display device is known.
In each of pixels of such an organic EL display device, a self-light-emitting element configured to include an upper electrode, a lower electrode, and an organic layer interposed therebetween is disposed. In the organic layer, holes and electrons injected from the upper electrode and the lower electrode, respectively, are recombined together, so that light is emitted.
JP 2010-114429 A discloses an organic EL display device in which a heat equalizing means is provided on both the front and reverse surfaces of a substrate.